Neptunia: bloodwolf
by koreilly
Summary: We follow the story of a young merc by the name of wolf, he has been pursued by Purple Heart and black heart since te age of fourteen. One day walking to the guild he bumps into a lavender haired girl who makes his legal work all the more interesting. Rated m for gore language and potentially suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**One day in planetpatune...**

 _"We don't need CPU'S for we have been blinded by their "Guidance" as we speak more people are dying to the likes of dogoo and ancient dragons and where are your precious CPU'S? They are most likely sitting back and playing games in their bassilicoms"_ A dictator said to a surprisingly large crowd which contained two cpu's blackheart or noire and purpleheart or Neptune.

"Psst! Hey noire why are we here again?" Neptune asked her friend who sighed.

"Since the "Anti-cpu" cult have been gaining more followers histoire sent us here to investigate.

"But whyyy? She could've sent iffy or compa why us?" Neptune complained while in a distant building someone was preparing something that will change the cult forever.

 **Wolf's pov...**

So my target is the cult representative huh? Client didn't go into much detail but if i get paid who cares right?

"Ok wolf your first real kill don't screw up." I said pulling out my makeshift rifle and taking aim right between the eyes.

"In...out...in...out...in" BANG"...out" i said taking the shot and it hit right between the eyes too so that's a bonus, i then placed C4 in the room i was in and since the building was abandoned i wont harm anyone else. As i walked out i stuck my hands in my pocket and activated the detonator within my right pocket and then a glorious explosion followed...oh i should describe myself since I'm the MC huh? Ok I'm roughly 4'6 a skinny build white hair one blue eye and the others red I'm wearing a grey trench coat and I'm thirteen years old...what? I'm an orphan that discovered their hidden talent with a gun so i decided to make a living off of it, we all grow up someday don't we?

"So you really had the guts to kill a man in front of a crowd that had two CPU's in it?" Wait CPU's saw me kill that guy?! Oh man this is bad this is so bad! "That takes some serious guts kid! With guts like that I'll be sure to come back to ya, here's your pay!" The client...just told me...killing in front of the cpu's takes some serious balls...and because of that he's gonna come back...HOLY SHIT!

"S-Sure uhh thanks for that...i guess." I said walking away.

"Wait kid what's your name?" He asked

"Wolf. Yours?" I asked since he intends to be my main costumer might as well get to know his name.

"It's kian (YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE A STORY WITHOUT ONE OF US APPEARING AUTHOR!)" he said walking away didn't catch the last part though oh well time to chow down!

 **A few years later...**

"So the cult is having another meeting and you want me to take care of the problem." Im fifteen now and kian stuck to his word he came back time and time again.

"Yep you think you can handle it?" I had become cocky over the years so i laughed.

"Have i let you down yet?" He sighed

"Don't get cocky kid it has been the downfall of many promising hitmen, good luck." With this he hung up.

"Ok time to see if these explosive bullets are all their cracked up to be." I said loading said round into the chamber and that's when i made my mistake.

"In...out...in...out...in" BANG the round left the chamber but not before blowing my gun up which destroyed my arm and my blue eye but i couldn't feel pain as i looked into my scope which was the only thing that survived the explosion to see if i had hit my target which was another hit between the eyes and the head exploded leaving a wolf head of blood on the wall of the building behind the stage heck i could even see parts of his brain if i looked close enough. But now the pain sunk in and i was screaming in agony this lasted for twenty minutes until i used what's of my coat to cover my wounds. Once my arm was taken care of i tore off more fabric and made a badass eyepatch. But i had gotten to know my client's and one happened to own a biotechnical-transplant company she would know what to do...i hoped.

"Ah wolf always a-WHAT THE FCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" That would be lily for ya she has grey hair and wears a tool belt, white tank top and brown shorts.

"I completed a contract at the cost of my eye, my arm and most importantly my gun." she face palmed at the last part. "So i came to the one place i trust who can fix this mess and that would be you." i said honestly.

"Ok fine but we recently ran out of human body parts so I'm gonna have to hook you up with some bionic parts if that's good enough?" She asked and my eyes lit up like a Christmas/X-mass tree.

"That would be one thing off my bucket list so hell yeah!" I said and got a confused look from lily. "What? Bucket list item twenty four become part cyborg." I say seriously and lily gestures towards a chair which i was then strapped to for precautions

 **Where wolf lost his child (Gun)...**

"So noire why are we here again?" Neptune asked noire who was opening every door in the building.

"Were looking for evidence that he was here and if I'm right he should've been it this building." Noire said with confidence.

"You said that about the last two buildings as well and all that was in them were rats and cats." Neptune complained as noire opened the door where the shooting took place.

"Ah ha! i told you this was the right building!" Noire exclaimed as she saw the destroyed the rifle then noticed the pools of blood.

"Whoa what happened here?" Neptune asked as noire picked up a piece of the rifle that read, " _This gun is property of the contract killer wolf, Age 13-15"_ Noire Looked in disbelief.

"Wow he started killing two years ago...and he was barely a teenager." Noire said to herself and Neptune heard every word.

"You don't really believe that do ya?" Noire looked at Neptune for a second then back to the gun before nodding.

"We have nothing else to go on but we at least have some info on him now." Noire said leaving but not before taking some samples of Wolf's blood and the piece of scrap with his info on it.

 **Back to wolf...**

As i opened my eye i notice half of it was flooding with data and i looked to my arm to see a silver replacement as well as a sleeping lily, i couldn't help but smile at how freaking adorable she is right now...What just because I'm a gun for hire doesn't mean I'm not a nice guy!

"Thanks lil your the best." i say under my breath before slipping a I.O.U note under her arm and letting myself out.

"I guess I'm going to have to change my name now." I said looking at a poster that said wanted. Dead or alive Wolf. Since they don't have my pic they but up my emblem made of blood...i suck at names so imma gonna go with blood wolf.

 **And with that ladies and gentle men we call it a close and a story with no kian?! in a non neptunia timeline?! What am i thinking? Absolutely nothing! So let me know if you guys want to see more of this story and i'll happily write more although it will be a side story and as for steel heart that's on hold for the time being but thief and noble are gonna continue but the updates are gonna be more random since schools starting back up on Monday and I'm pissed as hell but cant change what you have no power over i guess anyway enough of me rambeling this has been fun to not put kian in the spotlight for once and goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later...**

Despite their best efforts, neither the cult or the cpu's find me but trouble still finds me, by that i mean my arm attempted to explode and lil had to fix me up, but one time i had a modification which made my arm s sniper rifle making my job a hell of a lot easer.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you word on the anti-cpu cult are taking a more violent approach due to the now infamous assassin wolf targeting their leaders, they are now outside the planetpatune bassilicom trying to force their way inside." Sigh, blame me for the birth of the dam cult why dont'cha.

"Well time to clean up." I said as a map filed my left eye leading t the best possible vantage point to get the cult. "Huh my own window? If this is fucking up again I'm going to get a new one! I opened my window and the metal on my arm repositioned itself into the shape of a 50 calibre sniper rifle with a flaming skull, which began at the stock and the flames ended at the suppresser.

"Okay...where's this bastard." I said looking through the scope, until my sights landed on a man barking orders. "Gotcha." I said to myself smirking as i pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his head before exploding behind some members sending guts in organs everywhere but on the wall was the blood wolf only there were a few hearts and intestines hanging from the wall.

"Well now that's over time to make some money." I said walking to the guild. On my way there I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there." I said getting a good look at the girl. Pink hair, two d pads white hoodie, purple eyes, blue and white socks that go up to her knees and some purple shoes.

"Whoa watch were your going next time dude!" I said I was sorry.

"Yeah won't happen again." I said walking away.

"Hey wait!" Oh I'm being followed.

"What do you want?" I asked her

"where are ya going?" Why would some one ask someone they just bumped into that?

"Just going to the guild, you?" She looked at me before her eyes landed on my hand, my arm was under my black hoodie.

"I was just going to the guild to, wanna do some quests together?" I'm pretty sure I won't need help.

"If you can keep up with me then yeah tag along all ya want." She had sparkles...in her eyes...oooookay.

"What do you mean _if_ I can keep up, I'm the main character I'll have you know!" What the fuck is she on and dose she have any left? ( **I apologise if I offended any nep fans out there)**

"Ok then, hey what's your name?" I asked and she did a little pose.

"I'm Neptune the main character of all main characters!" Ok I'm scared...someone hold me!

"Ok Neptune, the names wolf and no I'm not the one that is on the news the whole time." She looked at me before shrugging.

"So you share the same name as him? Huh weird coinki dink!" Alright that was easier that I thought it would be. Anyway we made light conversation on the way to the guild but when we finally got there it was empty, save the receptionist.

"Hey wolf!" Sandra was the most regular one here and I made friends with her mainly because she supports the fact I murder cult leaders with no remorse but that's a secret between me and her.

"So who's the lucky ladie?" Sandra asked.

"I randomly bumped into her and we decided to do a quest or two. Nothing spectacular." I said taking all the S class quests.

"Not sure if you know this but that's how most love stories start~" Ahh yes did i forget to mention that she's been trying to get into my pants ever since we met despite the fact I'm only sixteen and she's like twenty four?

"And when have i expressed any urge to have a girlfriend?" She shrugged.

"Who knows maybe your dick will wake up and you'll be craving some female contact~" BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!

"Yeah the day my arm grows back." I said walking to the door.

"C'mon kid." I said and she pouted.

"I'm not a kid!" I smirked.

"That's just what i call people who work with me, no need to get upset about it." I said walking to my first quest location, planetpatune cave.

"Ok tell me when you find some ancient dragon, we need to kill five." A strange sound that sounded something like nepu? followed my statement

"Five! Come on man why did ya have to pick the hard ones!?" I see someone's lazy.

"Because it pays well." I said as i spotted a scaly friend. "Speak of the devil and she will appear, lets get this over with." I said to myself and my arm shifted into a shotgun. Neptune ran at it with a katana which did as much damage as me pissing on it would do. So i ran up to it and blew a large chunk of its leg off with an explosive shell before it swiped at Neptune crashing her into me.

"Crap, you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Like i said I'm the main character that was nothing." What the hell is she talking about!? While this was happening my eye decided that shotgun wasn't the best strategy so it switched it out for my seven inch blade, which is sharp as the tip of a dragons tooth.

"Time to end this." I said as everything went blue. "Wolf fang, SLASH!" I yelled slashing at the legs of the dragon before running up its back and my blade somehow extended to an eighteen inch blade, so i then stuck my sword right between its eyes stabbing through the brain before jumping off and doing a superhero landing, despite the fact I'm the exact opposite if a hero.

"No challenge." I said before four roars echoed through the cave.

"If you want to leave kid now's the time!" I yelled as four scaly bastards emerged from four holes.

"Nu-uh if you die then it would be my fault for leaving ya in the dust." Me die? The only way's i plan to die are in a glorious explosion or old age.

"Suit your self." I said switching to my sniper without explosive rounds when my VATS activated showing a one hundred percent chance of hitting two dragons heads, so i took the sots and holy shit, the heads exploded but not into pixels like normal they erupted into blood while a pool of the red juice formed around their body's...dam. But there was still two left and Neptune was currently fighting one and actually doing decent damage leaving me with the final target. I ran at it with my normal long sword and my seven inch while it charged a fire attack but before it got a chance i was hacking away its left front leg making it fall to the ground leaving its neck open so i stuck my sword into it and ran down the body, cutting the stomach open while doing so resulting in an ocean of organs flowing out of the cut area.

"Whew that was a work out!" I said to myself while Neptune finished her dragon "I think that's enough for to day, c'mon lets turn this in." I said as she ran up to me looking tired as hell, man she isn't usually out doing these kinds of quests is she? Anyway we exited the cave and walked back to the guild with little to no conversation and when I turned in the quest but before i could walk home.

"Hey dude!" jeez i cant catch a break.

"What kid?" I turned wearing my usual bored look.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" Someone to do quests with...might be interesting.

"Sure why not, same time next week?" I asked.

"Sure its a date!" WHAT?! Thank the goddesses she turned around, but holy fucking shit a date!? actually maybe that's just the way she words things...right? Ya know what I'm over thinking this, as usual.

 **Ta da like i said this is a side story and i am sorry to say but steel heart is fucked until further notice. I'm not deleting it I'm just postponing it for a long time so that's all i got to say other that noble heart is getting** **really hard to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

To say this week was uneventful would be a severe understatement, seriously the cult didn't even hold a protest and some mob right activists postponed all quests after I turned in another quest after Neptune left and were it not for the fact that she has faith in lady Purple Heart I would have shot her then and there but today's the day where I meet up with that girl again, what was her name? Ah I'll just call her kid again then she'll probably say her name.

"Mobs deserve rights to!" I cocked my pistol before something landed in fronted the group.

"Leave this place or suffer the consequences." A mature voice said, as I looked up I saw a woman with braided long purple hair who was wearing a black skin suit that showed off a bit of her legs, she had butterfly wings which I assume is why she's floating and she wielded a purple and black katana. I immediately came to the conclusion that this is Purple Heart.

"You come to stop me from stopping people killing innocent mobs and you let a murderous psychopath run around killing innocent people?" A paper aeroplane flew over and hit the activist leader between the eyes she unfolded it and found a note saying,

" _If you don't want your brains blown across the guild door I'd get the fuck out of the way,_

 _-blood wolf."_

Her face paled and she booked it before the rest of the group read it and had a similar reaction as their leader, Purple Heart finally read the letter and first looked confused before shrugging and flying away.

"Welp my works done." I said as I saw the kid running down the street.

"Hey! Ready for that date?" She asked, HOLY FUCK SHE WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!

"Y-your kidding right?" I asked and she looked ready to piss herself laughing.

"What do you take me for? A gal who asks out every guy she meets?" Whew that was close but considering how rare men are for some strange reason.

"Nah, but you won't believe who I just saw, Purple Heart herself and someone else." She looked away for a moment.

"Who else?" She asked.

"A man with with a sniper slung across his back who threw a paper aeroplane for some reason, if I were to guess either a guild member or blood wolf." I said walking into the guild to find a still half asleep Sandra standing behind the counter.

"Welp someone's dedicated." The kid said and I sighed as I walked over to the sleeping woman, and flicked her forehead, she fell like a cardboard cutout.

"Aaand this is why I come early in the morning." I said with a smirk while the kid was laughing.

"Oh man she fell like a crate of pudding!" I expected her to say sack of rocks but that's just as good.

"Yeah, now since you aren't the most energetic when it comes to quests we're going after dogoos, ok kid?" Ok now hopefully I can get her name.

"I told you it's Neptune!" Ok gotta remember that.

"Right nep, lets go." We left the sorry we're closed sign up because I don't wanna listen to Sandra complain about her boss giving her hell for sleeping on the job again.

* * *

"Get them off me!" Nep said as she was practically getting raped by dogoos, can't say I'm doing much better. I swung my knife and caught one by the snout and blue ooze poured out the wound, my arm changed into an SMG and I quickly dealt with the blutards before turning to see he dog slimes under Neptune's hoodie and licking her, unmentionables. I threw a knife at the one that was trying to get in Neptune's stripped underwear and shot the others with a controlled burst and the bodies left a blue puddle under the dazed girl who's clothes were quickly dissolving.

"Get out of there." I pulled her up before the slime could dissolve her bra and panties, she still had the bottom half of her purple dress thingie and had the right side of her hoodie.

"Aw neppers. This is going to be hard to explain to h- I mean mom." Wow I wonder what it's like to have a mother.

"Come on, my place isn't far from here. I should have something to cover you up." I said and she was jumping in joy.

"Thank you so much wolfy!" Wolfy? Wtf gurl?

"And after we get you something to cover up I'm getting something to eat, wanna come with." I asked and she now wore a sly grin.

"Is this your way of asking a girl out big guy?" I started walking.

"Maybe, maybe not, couldn't say for sure." I said as I walked to the trap door I hid after I was almost caught by black heart it lead into the back of my house.

"Wow, why do you have one of these?" Ok there is a second reason.

"This kinda thing happens more often than I'm willing to admit." She nodded before walking into the tunnel and after an uneventful walk down a long mineshaft we came across a doorway to my house.

"Ok make yourself at home and I'll go find something for ya to wear." I'm gonna admit that my white hair used to be purple and I bought a hoodie similar to the one Neptune wears only its black. I came back down with an exact replica of what I was wearing before and threw the jumper beside nep who was eating my last pudding cup.

"Neptune...I hope that's not my last pudding cup." I said and she tensed up hearing my voice.

"Uh umm, want some?" I face palmed at her question.

"Just fix up the hoodie and let's head out I know this great place." I said as she quickly slipped into my hoodie which suited her more than it did me.

"Ok dokey, wow my first date so exiting!" I flinched. Dam why the fuck dose she think this is a date!

"W-Well don't expect much it's just a really good pudding store with seats outside." What Mercs can't have a sweet tooth? But judging by her reaction sounds like a dream date.

"I don't care where as long as it's pudding!" Wait I thought I was the only one to love pudding this much!

"You like your pudding huh?" She nodded.

"I also noticed your trash can full of empty pudding cups." She said. Fuck it! Not even your trash is safe with women now a days!

"Any way, where do you live out of curiosity?" I asked.

"Oh I live across the street from the bassilicom." She said as we entered planeptune I spotted the shop.

"Well if it ain't my best costumer and a date daaaam." The man behind the counter was another merc with a weird name.

"Oh fuck off fox. Two of the usual." I say and this asshat was hired by kian at one stage to take care of lowee and leanbox while I take care of planeptune and lastation.

"Coming right up." I took a sweet outside and Neptune sat across from me.

"This better be worth it or you'll be sorry!" She said pointing at me.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Not come next week." I sneered as two plates of vainilla flavoured pudding came out the door.

"Enjoy the wolf special." He said bowing and walking back to his office probably to video call his girlfriend or someone. Ok so he has a girl and I live on my own on the outskirts of a falling nation whooptie fucking do but who has more kills than anyone else in game industry history? Neptune took one bite and her eyes had stars in them.

"Oh my goddesses this stuffs good!" I smirked.

"So you coming next week?" She nodded.

"And after each quest we get pudding here deal?" She said wolfing down her pudding, wait shouldn't I be the one wolfing things?

"Deal." I said finishing my pudding before beginning my long walk to the guild. "Going to turn in the quest, ya coming?" I'm not paying because fox owes me his life, he was about to get gunned down in an alleyway I happened to walk by and had a good old fashion shoot up.

"Hey wait up!" Neptune said running to catch up.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading and if you would follow fav or review it would mean a lot to me but who reads this bs any way so see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

So apparently Neptune didn't show up this week I decided to earn my money the way I am best at.

"No date this week?" Sandra asked and I shook my head.

"You know full well why I'm here, they here yet?" She nodded before opening a door behind her and I jumped over the counter and closed the door behind me only to see a room full of hostile looking faces a few male some female others behind masks.

"Sorry wrong room?" I joked and had guns pointed at me from all angles.

"So the wolf has come back to the pack." A voice which belonged to a huge man both in height and width.

"So bulk see you went back to the all you can eat." I said with a cocky smile before being forced into a headlock while the towering eleven foot man gave me a nuggy.

"ha ha smartass nice to see ya!" Bulk was like a brother to me and most of the other mercs, his startling appearance is the main reason he began being muscle for hire. The main reason he gets hired is to scare someone for the client but once you get to know him he's like one of those over stuffed teddy bears.

"Yeah, yeah so what are the contract looking like this week?" I asked while a few caught my eye but one stuck out. Black paper, red writing separated from the others.

"Roge!" Roger, the merc version of Sandra, came over.

"Sup wolf." He was wearing a green jumper with the words, 'if you don't like my style...fuck you.' written across the chest he had piercing green eyes and green hair to match his theme if you will.

"Who is this contract for?" I asked pointing at the black contract.

"That's meant for harry, why?" I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"A large sum of money to kill the CPU's!" I said and everyone stopped drinking, some even spat their drinks out. A lone figure stood up, he was the boss of the guild, jack Sullivan.

"Now harry if you don't want to be shot on sight step out now!" Jack yelled but harry didn't step forward. I scanned over the contract again and to add to my amusement it had been taken.

"He's gone, Its been accepted." I said tossing the paper at jack who grinned.

"In that case, manhunt for harry reward a million credits. Ready..." Everyone cocked their guns, some checked their blades. "Set..." Everyone ran to a tunnel leading to different parts of gameindustry. "Go!" Everyone but me and bulk ran into a tunnel. "So, you two have a plan or what?" Jack asked us.

"Well harry is given far to much credit and has become predictable so if I am correct he will pass the guild door in about ten minutes where I will be waiting for him, bulk will wait inside by the time I finish talking to him the only person left inside will be Sandra due to the fact bulk would've scared them off, he will then throw him into the door and we get a free torture session." I said while bulk smashed his fist into his palm, while jack nodded his head.

"Of course you have a plan to kill him." Jack said.

"Three rules of being a sniper, be efficient, be polite and have a plan to kill everyone you meet." I said looking at my wrist watch.

"Ah our times up, bulk come!" I said walking out the exit bulk in suit. I propped myself against the wall as bulk walked into the guild and within three minutes everyone was cleared out with whatever quest they could get ten seconds later harry walked into the guild and I walked in behind him.

"Hello harry." I said closing the door.

"Hey wolf, what're you doing here?" Just about all the mercs know I'm faithful towards the CPUs and if there is a contract to kill any of them they'd have to deal with me.

"Well me and the big man over there saw your contract and before you say you don't know what we are talking about, we saw you accepted the contract to kill the CPUs." I said while approaching the terrified man.

"L-look wolf, I-I can explain!" Harry said while bulk grabbed both his shoulders before picking him up and we both entered the back room where jack was sitting at the bar

"Hey wolf, I know you want to kill this guy but your date is here with a friend." Sandra said and I threw a knife barely missing her head.

"She is just a friend!" I yelled walking out to the lobby to see Neptune with another girl who had red eyes and wore a Victorian style two piece black, grey and blue, she had black hair made into twin tails held up by two blue ribbons.

"Hey Neptune, who's this?" I asked jumping over the counter while grabbing an S class quest since all the low levelled ones.

"Heya Wolfy! This is a friend of mine noire." Nep said gesturing to noire.

"Right so bad news, the easy quests have been taken and now we're going to do S class quest." I said and Neptune went pale while noire looked at me as if trying to figure out something.

"Are you the blood wolf or not?" Noire asked.

"I only share his name and that's probably why I can't make friends outside my profession." I said in monotone and she looked surprised, I mean yeah me and bulk are pals but only work pals.

"Wow you guys are more similar than I thought!" Neptune said while I walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah, lets go." The quest was simple enough kill an ancient that was causing trouble so that was simple enough and after that we went to see fox.

"Yo fox!" I called into the store and a man came out with his hands behind his back.

"Fox isn't here come back later." He said.

"Ok." I pulled out a tranquilizar pistol and shot him with it.

"What the Heck! He said fox was gone no need to shoot the poor guy." I walked over to the limp body and lifted his hand revealing a blood covered black glove.

"Fox never leaves his store, plus he is the only one who works here." I dropped the hand and walked into the back room to see a bloody fox with several knifes and guns laid out on a table next to him.

"Hang in there buddy." I opened a compartment in my arm and took out a med kit and patched him up.

"We both know I ain't gonna make it." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. shut up ya bitch." My arm became a medi-gun and a red beam came out and his wounds sealed almost instantly.

"Thanks, Thought I was a goner there." Fox said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and we both walked out to the counter and both girls gasped.

"What?" Fox asked and I looked at his blue shirt covered in blood.

"I swear to the goddesses I didn't do this." I said as fox looked down.

"Oh yeah, I got a visit from men in blue robes who came in and tortured me asking for some called Kian? Something like that." I looked at him in shock, due to the fact Kian is K.I.A. "So enough with that because I'm starting to get flashbacks, so what do y'all want?"

"Oh well uh, ya know what screw it, the usual." I said walking out to the table. Neptune and noire walked out with chocolate pudding and sat down beside me.

"So, you coming next week?" I asked noire who seemed surprised.

"Probably not, I work in an office and Neptune invited me out because it was my day off." Man office work I feel sorry for her.

"Sheesh office work? I feel bad for you, no offence." I said while fox threw the vanilla pudding through the window.

"Yeah some days you don't even want to get out of the bed, What do you work as again?" Noire asked.

"I'm a mercenary, bodyguard, adventurer and taste tester." I said while counting on my fingers.

"Wait that's a job!" Neptune yelled.

"Yeah but between us I wouldn't recommend it, mainly because I work here and fox is crazy when it comes to pudding." I shuddered as I recollected the various concoctions fox came up with.

"Who is this Kian by the way?" Noire asked.

"A fellow guild member who died pursuing the blood wolf, he wasn't killed by him but Judging by the blue pieces of cloth I think the cult is behind this." I said as I finished my pudding.

"See ya next week wolfy!" Neptune said as I stood up and walked to the guild.

"Is he dead?" I asked Sandra whose right hand was covered in blood.

"Maybe, I left after ripping his arm off." I forgot to mention don't piss her off ever.

"Right anyways quest has been dealt with, gimme money." The exchange was the same as usual and I well home after as usual only someone was watching me, I could tell because the hairs were standing on the back of my neck.

"Ok who's there?" I asked before hearing footsteps.

"I'm impressed usually my prey don't suspect their death." An extremely ominous voice said.

"I aim to please, so who sent you?" I asked as if this were a common occurrence.

"Lastation guild paid greatly for your head." I sighed as my arm immediately changed into my incinerating rifle which was orange and when I shot the merc in the nuts and he slowly disintegrated while screaming in pain.

"Stay in your own nation next time, oh wait." I said and continued walking home where I spent the evening gaming and ordering pudding.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading and if you haven't already check out my other stories that get updated more regularly than this one so anyways see ya next time!**


	5. Update

**Hey guys it's been a while sooo I've given it some thought and after I complete Nobel heart I'm quitting...sorry to tell you that if you actually enjoyed this bullshit I've been doing but for those of you who don't like me then good news...I'm leaving my other stories up here but you guys can take them and mood them however you please...so yeah I hope you won't miss me and if you want to find more stuff like my shit checkout the rwby section on wattpad and you'll find me eventually...this is koreilly wishing you all the best of luck and goodbye for now...still on hiatus btw.**


End file.
